


Dinner for Two

by Gruul



Series: Angstober [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angstober, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, No HEA, One Shot, Slash, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: It's a twist. NO HEA.





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own everything.

The dinner table is set for two

  
it's our two year anniversary

  
Of being married.

Our son, is asleep cuddled next to the dog in his crib.

It's a beautiful evening.

  
I wait for hours, two glasses of wine drowned.

  
When I finally remember,

  
Your not coming.

  
Your dead.


End file.
